


Pai e Pai N°1

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Flufftober 2019 [8]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, Kid Fic, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: A filha Eddie e Richie dá para eles presentes interessantes de dia dos pais.





	Pai e Pai N°1

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : AU em que o Eddie sobrevive se casa com o Richie e os dois adotam uma criança. Inspirado por este post no tumblr : https://peteseeger.tumblr.com/post/179813001003

Naquela manhã Olivia Tozier-Kaspbrak bateu na porta do quarto de seus pais, quando eles abriram ela abraçou os dois e os desejou um feliz dia dos pais. Ela também pegou um pequeno embrulho e entregou para os dois, e aí ela fez algo peculiar, ao invés de esperar para ver seus pais abrindo os presentes ela disse que ia voltar para o seu quarto para dormir agora. E por um segundo Eddie e Richie não pensaram muito a respeito disso. 

Então eles abriram o presente. 

Eram dois chaveiros, um deles dizia _Pai _ou outro dizia _Pai N°1_. Eddie olhou para os dois chaveiros por uns dez segundos, aí para Richie e disse :

“Então eu assumo você que teve a idéia desse presente” 

“Eu temo que tenha sido apenas ela. Eu apenas dei a ela dez dólares e disse para ela escolher um presente para a gente”

“Isso é até pior, significa que ela está pegando o seu senso de humor” 

“Isso não é uma coisa ruim, eu sou hilário” 

“Se a minha filha começar a fazer piadas de _Eu fodi a sua mãe _eu vou literalmente me divorciar de você” 

“Eu teria orgulho dela por desafiar as expectativas do que se espera do senso de humor feminino. É 2028 Eddie, mulheres podem fazer piadas nojentas também” 

“Eu mudei de idéia, eu não vou me divorciar de você, eu vou te matar” 

“Soa melhor do que divórcio” Richie disse colocando seu queixo nos ombros de Eddie. 

Aí ele beijou seu pescoço naquela maneira que sempre fazia Eddie começar a sorrir. 

“Então me passa o meu chaveiro de _Pai N° 1_” Richie disse. 

“De jeito nenhum, é meu”

“Eu vou lutar com você por ele” 

“Eu gostaria de ver você tentar” 

E ele tentou, o que na prática acabou com os dois rolando na cama inicialmente com Richie tentando pegar o chaveiro, mas aí eventualmente apenas beijando Eddie e beijando Eddie e beijando Eddie. O que não era uma tática de luta tradicional mas era a sua favorita, e além do mais ele teria tempo pra roubar o chaveiro mais tarde quando Eddie se distraísse, se isso acabasse com eles novamente naquela posição ele não reclamaria nenhum pouco. 

E os dois pais de Olivia Tozier-Kaspbrak já sabiam que aquele seria um dia dos pais muito bom.

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
